


Diez

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 20 years old&32 years old, Narcissus - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: Leo收到一件10号球衣，署名却不是Ronnie.想写一段关于10号球衣的文字
Relationships: Lionel Messi/himself
Kudos: 3





	Diez

飓风过境不久，天空浑浊而昏沉，被脚步拖成一个吱吱呀呀的冗长大梦。

Leo趟着水小心翼翼从街头挪到街尾，挽着半边袖子。嫌麻烦没带保温杯，到了甘伯城才发现茶壶里没加水。Antoine耸耸肩丢过来一个水壶，Leo还没来得及道谢，冷不丁中了一脚世界级远射，茶同温水浇了一身。Gerard耷拉着耳朵赔了十三句不是——每句末他乖乖计了数，Leo黑着脸一句没应。其实也不是因为外套湿了，他今天心情本来就糟，虽然，见鬼，路上确实太冷了。

柜子里本该有一套备用比赛服的呀。

他缩着肩膀继续走，脚步有点沉。左腿的旧伤还是隐隐作痛，也不知道下场比赛前能不能好一些，这个赛季的积分形势实在有些艰难。

“Hola！”

Leo深吸一口气眯眼微笑抬下巴，准备好合影最佳表情——至少他这么认为——转过身，对上一个小个子男孩圆溜溜的眼睛。

“你是巴塞罗那的10号吗？”

男孩怀里揣着一件红蓝格子衫，湿漉漉的长发散在耳畔。要不是冷风吹得头疼，他几乎立刻叫出男孩的名字。

昨天Ronnie一声不响地离开了西班牙，没有焰火，没有送行会，甚至没有道别。临走的时候他留下一件10号球衣，压着小纸条摆在19号柜前的座位。

Leo来训练的时候一句话也没说，靠着广告牌慢吞吞地拔草，乱七八糟的发尾在前额扫开一片阴影。

晚上没有星星，他想了想把窗帘拉上了。Ronnie的10号球衣抱在怀里有些暖和，Leo打算最后看一眼被弄皱的字条，就当是告别——

咦？

Leo眨眨眼，泪水砸在署名上，字迹又淡了些。鬼使神差地，他伸手将水痕轻轻抹开，蓝色墨水摇摇晃晃地沁出另一个名字。

他下意识举起怀中的球衣，金色的印字被烤软了边角，摊成与纸条上相同的六个字母。

“FUTURO.”

年长的男人眉梢带着转瞬即逝的烦闷，眼角的笑纹却溢着姜黄色的温柔。

“是。”他说。

Leo压弯了眼底的倒影：“你是不是姓Messi？”

“是。”他犹疑了片刻，又说。

“为什么把这件球衣寄给我？”

比起寄给你，Leo皱了皱鼻子，我更想穿一件干燥的备用球衣回家。

很难形容看见十二年前的自己是什么感觉，像是在回忆消弭在夏夜的浆果气息，令人羞惭又忍不住微笑。还是男孩儿的时候，他每天都要费好大力气捍卫自己的湿头发——踢完比赛后把长发撩起就像撩起一阵风，最好是板起脸扬下巴——现在回看，尽数是少年人的勇莽和幼稚。

Leo张了张嘴，想不出说什么，最后没忍住笑出了声。

“我不说我先走了，我很忙的！”

男孩像被踩中尾巴的猫。对了，年轻时他最讨厌别人把自己当孩子。

Leo仔细回想那会儿的烦心事，一边犹豫着抚上对方的长发。男孩微不可察地颤抖了一下，没有躲开。

“输球了？”他记得那赛季积分好像只有第三名。

“奥运会？”那年的盛夏绚丽而灿烂，身边是Kun，他们披着故乡的天空又笑又跳。

男孩低着头一句都不应。报应啊，Leo暗道，今天我怎么对Gerard摆扑克脸的来着？

望着他几乎是锢在怀里的球衣，Leo叹了口气：“Ronnie走了，把10号留给了你？”

男孩停下了左摇右晃，半晌，一下子把他的右手打开好远。小孩子还没习惯离别。

“我不跟你说了，你带我去找Puyol，还有Xavi，我要和他们吵架！”

“……或者Iniesta，Bojan，Eto’o……也行。”

“你理不理我啊！”

Leo有点发怔。远处漆色斑驳的电线杆落了只红嘴小雀，簌簌抖落翅上的残雨。这些潮湿阴冷的，无声凋零的日子，居然送走了这么多人。

年长者喜欢蹙眉，不像是悲伤，更像是过分温柔。远方的天空沿着粉色的墙沿铺陈开来，在他身后倾下一片阴影，连同右臂淡去的彩色玻璃窗。

“你不想问问我？”他梳好的短发有几缕垂落在前额。

Leo直勾勾地望向男人胸口的队徽：“我真在这儿踢到四十岁了？”

对方瞪圆了眼睛，半天噎出一句国骂。

“踢到三十七岁也不错。”Leo小心翼翼地改口。

男人气笑了，在姜黄胡子上挠了一把：“我也不跟你说了。”

他低下头去沉默了一会儿，锈蚀的排水管渗出的雨水沾湿了他们的鞋沿。年长者做了一个吞咽的动作，轻声说：“抱歉，你问的那些人，都不在我身边了。”

Leo摆弄着10号球衣的下摆，不知道怎么接话。“不过，”他听见男人又说，“Gerard那个混蛋还在。”

“他还是那么混蛋吗？”Leo如数家珍，“牙签，口香糖，还是踢屁股？”

男人耸耸肩，指了指挽起的湿袖口。他们一起大笑起来，清冷的余晖在唇边撞开一片白雾。

“你踢球怎么样，10号先生？”男孩狡黠地眨了眨右眼。

“比你好，但是跑得没你快。”

“单挑，单挑！”男孩雀跃着跑出几步，回头唤他，“去借个球！”

真是孩子，Leo心下好笑，忍不住替世界体育报写好了明日头条。他诚实地摇摇头：“我左腿有点儿疼。”

“你以前踢球一点也不怕疼。”

Leo犹豫了一下。“Leo，”他唤男孩，“现在我不能伤。”

男孩困惑地抬眼，捕捉到了转瞬即逝的沉重和忧伤。

“……但是也不用这么夸张啦！”

Leo收回搀在他胁下的手，讪讪笑了笑。

男人笑起来总是有些难以开怀，像被什么破碎的尖锐面划过，也不出声，只是干涩地渗出钝浅的血痕。

“输球了？”Leo也问。年长者笑着点头。

“我输球……不，你以前，”Leo红着脸改口，“输球会哭。”

“现在一样会，”男人抬起头，像在刨寻久远的深埋于木屑中的故事，“只是太多次以后，哭笑都一样了。”

太多次是多少次？

“出了街口，新建了一片草场。”男人突然说。

孩子们不眠不休，似乎只知道追着一个泥土沾湿的，外皮剥落的球状物：奔跑，摔跌，再奔跑。

“他们都穿着你的球衣。”Leo对男人说，脸庞被怀中透彻的金色印号照亮。

“那也将是你的球衣。”

10号——从前他们说，那是辉煌和灿烂，是终将被他亲手缚上奖杯的红蓝色飘带，是照亮十万人的炽热的侥幸与幻象，是好梦不醒，热烈而荒唐。

那些祈愿和呼唤辨不清是枷锁还是金冠，只有他将担负，亦只有他为之折翼，为之匍匐。

但是，Leo想，他甘愿。他将是唯一的舵手和旗帜，站在渐暗的余晖中央，试图用冰冷的胸膛温暖逆行的白昼。他们终将在咥笑和注视中挣扎至尘灰，会有人为这壮阔眼底泛出热泪，正如他十三岁那年踏上这土地，远眺圣家堂未竣工的尖顶。

“当初为什么选19号？”

“那时候我要19岁了，”Leo不好意思地笑了，举起10号球衣盯着看了一会儿，“当时我以为，Ronnie永远会是这里的国王，我永远可以趴在他肩上，做一个孩子，做一个未来的希望。”

“你现在是未来，也是希望。”

“我觉得你变了。”Leo偏过头来看他，圆眼睛像巧克力和焦糖。

年长者正坐在草场边缘，出神地看孩子们的过人动作。

“是吗，说说看？”他冲Leo眨眨眼，笑意有一霎的飞扬与锋芒，同岁月揉在一块儿，尽数融化成温柔。

Leo卷着耳后的披发，支吾了好一会儿，最后又说：

“但好像也没变。”

黄昏的巴塞罗那有些冷，Leo把袖子放下来，终于干透的袖口沁出马黛茶慵懒的清香。有个高个子男孩不小心把球踢到过路人背上，男人脱下湿透的外套笑骂了几声小鬼，看热闹的女孩儿笑作一团。

纵跃在草叶间的球形膨胀物，是他的挚爱，他毕生的追逐。它能让千万人笑着落泪，甚至能短暂地撼动脚下的土地。它给过Leo狂喜和骄傲，也曾在无数夜晚扼住他的咽喉。在这些几近疯狂的游戏里，他目睹记分牌跳跃，人群喜怒纷杂，身边的战友老去或远走，背后的数字被强加的筹码愈渐沉重。

但，不论背负什么，他都将迎着最初的蓬勃爱意奔跑，直至日色凋零。

Diez，十。一个炽热的依靠，一个温柔的安慰。

一个故事，一个传奇。

end.


End file.
